Staring
by Satan Abraham
Summary: The first thing Yukiteru Amano notices about Aru Akise is that he won't stop staring. Akiseteru. Oneshot.


The first thing he recognized about Aru Akise is the fact that he wouldn't stop staring.

Yukiteru Amano wasn't used to this sort of attention. Yuno paid way too much attention to him and it was a little weird, but when Akise just always _stood_ there, _staring_, it turned out to be a lot different. At least Yuno would... well, stalk him, follow him home, kiss him, try to get his attention instead of just _staring_.

When Akise finally did talk to Yuki, he was relieved that this guy seemed _normal_. A little eccentric, really smart, calculating, and clever, but normal for the most part. He still stared too much, but at least talked sometimes. And he never followed Yuki home, which was a good thing. He waited until he was invited.

...Which Yuki tried to do without making a complete fool out of himself. He did want friends. It's hard to make friends, because there's always that fear of rejection and finding common interests and just plain not being interesting enough, but Akise seemed to like him well enough.

Like he couldn't tell from the constant staring.

"We could just hang out," Yuki said. Akise just looked at him, staring, smiling a little. "You could come home with me after school."

"Sure," Akise said. "I'll meet you out front."

School dragged, like always. It seemed like it had been years instead of hours when he finally met Akise outside and they started to walk home. Akise was silent almost the entire way. He walked a little too close for Yuki's comfort, but Yuki tried to be tolerant.

When Akise started brushing against him every few steps, though, Yuki started getting a little anxious. He pulled ahead a bit, walking faster, not looking back at Akise. Akise kept up effortlessly, and, right after they entered Yuki's house, Akise grabbed onto his hand.

"Um," Yuki said, just staring at their hands. Akise was still staring and smiling.

"What did you have planned?" Akise asked, completely disregarding the fact that he currently wouldn't let go of Yuki's hand. Yuki tried to subtly wriggle his hand out, but it was tough, and he didn't really want to offend Akise or anything.

Yuki hit himself mentally with a brick. He hadn't planned anything. He hadn't even really planned to invite Akise over - he'd just thought of it on the walk to school, between writing in his diary and nearly being hit by several cars. "I thought we could just... hang out," he said lamely. Akise raised his eyebrows.

"Alright," was all he said, however. He let go of Yuki's hand and headed for the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Yuki called after him. Akise looked back over his shoulder and smiled.

"I'm a bit hungry. Most of the buildings of this area have a kitchen over here," Akise said. Yuki just stared. He was too smart. Freakily smart, almost.

Still, it was better than the staring.

He followed Akise and sat at the table while Akise prepared some food.

"You only have one clean cup," Akise said. Yuki frowned.

"I'm sure we have-"

"There's only one," Akise said. "We'll have to share."

"I could just clean another one-"

"We'll have to share," Akise said, staring at him. Yuki nodded. They could share.

To be honest, Yuki didn't really pay attention to what Akise had managed to concoct out of the near-bare cabinets in Yuki's kitchen. He was too distracted by the fact that Akise was sitting right across from him, taking the drink and passing it back whenever Yuki even looked like he might be thirsty.

"Could I see your room?" Akise asked once they were done. Yuki nodded and stood up, heading for the stairs. Akise followed him silently, like a cat. When he sat down on Yuki's bed, legs tucked under him, he looked even more like a cat. Yuki sat awkwardly beside him, trying to keep himself a reasonable distance away, but he slipped and ended up crashing into Akise, who righted him, keeping his hands on Yuki's shoulders a little longer than necessary.

"You're adorable," Akise said, smiling. Yuki felt his face grow hot. This was weird, this was weird, this was weird but he did kind of like being complimented.

He didn't know how to answer, though, so he didn't. He just sat there, hands in his lap, just staring down at them. Akise was pressed up against his side, probably staring at him, smiling that weird, secretive smile of his.

"So, what do you like to do when you're not in school?" Yuki asked. He figured he might as well get some of the basics out of the way. It sounded awkward, that question, but there really wasn't anything he could do about it.

Akise took his time before answering. "I like to think of myself as a sort of detective," he said. "I like to know things, and I like to figure things out. You?"

Yuki, completely unprepared for this question, had to glance around his room before answering. "I..." he said."I like to throw darts and I keep a diary."

"A diary?" Akise asked.

Yuki really wished he hadn't mentioned it. Akise was probably in there about eighty times, because Yuki liked to mention what was going on around him and what was usually going on around him was Akise staring.

"Yeah," Yuki said. He really hoped that that would end the discussion. He really, really hoped that it would.

It didn't.

"What do you write about?" Akise asked. Yuki glanced around, mouth dry.

"What's going on, I guess," he said. "That's about it. I'm not a very interesting person."

Akise grabbed onto his chin with one hand and looked right into his eyes. "I think you're a _very_ interesting person," he said, getting really, really close to Yuki's face. Yuki just stared back, eyes wide, a blush darkening his cheeks. "In fact, I think you might just be the most interesting person I've ever met. Do you know why?"

"No," Yuki managed to squeak out.

To answer this, Akise just kissed him. Yuki initially flailed a little, but eventually he calmed down, letting his eyes close and letting Akise kiss him. It didn't occur to him that this was sort of weird, but it was a good sort of weird, and Yuki found that he didn't really mind.

He might have to invite Aru Akise over some other time.

* * *

**don't ask me what universe this is in i don't know**

**also um yeah it's a little awkward in the beginning for two reasons **

**a) i realized that i was writing in present tense and had to fix it because in my opinion present tense really only works in second person and /maybe/ first if you're really good**

**also b) it's been so long since i watched mirai nikki like wow you don't even know **

**also this is for emma who is collie parkillo on here and kanoshin on tumblr so yeah she wrote me a crodirk i wrote her an akiseteru**


End file.
